Angelica W. Rose
is a supporting character in the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. She is a foreign princess and the younger sister of Alvin R. Rose. She is also known as Ange. Appearance Ange is a beautiful teenage girl with long, straight grey hair reaching down to her waist. She has blue eyes and is usually seen with a dress or elegant clothes. Personality Ange is a very kind girl with a respectful manner, seen where she uses honorifics. However, it is stated that Ange is quite naive and lacks some common sense as she has a very pampered lifestyle. As a princess, she is very polite and can become upset with people who doesn't act politely and like a "gentle man", like Haruka according to her. However, later on, she decides to mature up a little bit as she doesn't always want to rely on Akane all the time. Background Ange is a foreign princess with a very pampered lifestyle. She has her own maids, and is rarely seen leaving her own room. It is shown that she even needs help to wipe. It is also stated that she needs help with doing various tasks and she often get lunch on her bed. Plot Due to her pampered lifestyle, her father, the king, decided to send Ange to Akane's household to mature and abandon her former lifestyle to become more dependable. There, her father told her to live a commoner's lifestyle to get a general understanding of common values. Since Akane and her family lives in a normal house and has a normal lifestyle, Ange is send to Akane's house because they are also royalty. She then begins to live there. Relationships Alvin R. Rose Alvin is Ange's older brother. They are on good terms, and Ange respects him and calls him "Onii-sama". She has also excited to have a picnic with him. Alvin also seems to be tired of Ange's pampered lifestyle, but doesn't push it. Akane Sakurada Akane and Ange are good friends and Ange was seen being overjoyed when she saw Akane after a long time. She also became very happy when she found out that she was staying at Akane's house. Akane sometimes teases her for her pampered lifestyle, asking if she needs help to go to the toilet, which Ange replies that she has that kind of common sense. They also seem to quite close as they slept in the same room when Ange was staying over. Akane praises her for her good work when she helps out. Haruka stated that Akane and Ange is like mother and daughter. Shuu Sakurada It is not clearly known how Ange feels about Shuu, but is has been slightly hinted that she had a crush on him. She stated that she also became very happy to see him again and blushed in front of him. She was quite surprised and has a emotionless face when she heard that he was already engaged to Hana. Haruka Sakurada Haruka's and Ange's relationship did not start as a positive one. Ange stated that he was "horrible" for making Misaki, a girl, cry and Haruka got annoyed at her for being to "selfish", despite being a guest at their house. She also stated that Haruka's attitude is unacceptable and that he's a failure as an gentle man. Haruka also stated that he got embarrassed himself when Ange told him that she was able to wash her hands by herself, especially since they are in the same age, much to Ange's chagrin. However, after this, she tries to help out more in the household, like going shopping but Haruka still comments her being not so useful. Later on, he warms up a little to her since she helped Shiori when she was hurt. Shiori and Teru Sakurada When Ange went shopping with them, they talked as they were shopping together. They became quite close and when Shiori hurt herself, Ange healed which Teru, and as well Shiori thought Ange was amazing. Trivia *She likes Satsuki Sakurada food a lot. Her favorite is Satsuki's miso soup. *She stated to not know what money was. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female